Choices made
by schritttempo
Summary: AUSet in 2x10, Michael and Mahone make some choices. Kinda Preslashy. R&R, please!


Title: Choices made

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Michael/Mahone, hints Sara/Michael

Warning: implied slash

Summary: Set in 2x10, Mahone and Michael both make their choices.

Disclaimer: Prison Break belongs to Fox and Scheuring. I don't make any money with this conpletely fiction story.

A/N: English is still not my native language so if someone notice any wrong spelling, don't come crying, I tried my best. :-) And I hope it's not totally OCC.

'I don't have a choice...'

Michael whipped around, hand still gripping his flesh wound on his left arm. 'What?' he asked quietly and stared at the FBI Agent.

Alex looked up, put his weapon back in his hip holster and sat down on a wooden case.

'Well, it looks like someone wants the famous Fox River Eight dead. Because of your brother, because of you. And guess who's doing the dirty work.' he said and reached with shaking hands into his jacket pockets, searching. Michael noticed it. He moved closer to the cage again.

'Whats wrong with you? You are so erratic.' Mahone snorted at looked right into Michaels eyes and barked out a laugh.

'Don't you notice a junkie anymore, Michael? You should, given by your vast experiences with your brother.' Alex found his pen, and fumbled with the screw top until a little pill fell in his hand. He swallowed it quickly and took a deep breath.

'What are you taking?' Michael asked while leaning forward and hooking his finger into the wire mesh. Mahone searched Michael's gaze for a while, before he answered him with a lethargic tongue.

'Midazolam.'

'That's a tranquillizer. Mostly given before surgery.' Michael said.

'Well, aren't you a clever boy? Too bad I have to kill you. I could easily like you.' Alex said a little amused and closed his eyes. Michael frowned, colour rising into his cheeks.

'Who?'

'Who what?'

'Who wants you to kill us? Who ordered you to kill Abruzzi and Tweener?' Alex eyes snapped open and Michael could see guilt and anguish for the boy.

'The Company.' He said after a moment.

'Thoose are the people who framed my brother!' Michael said hotly and the wire mesh rattled loudly.

'So what? They're blackmailing me. Do you seriously think I spare you and your brother any sympathy while those fuckers are threatening not only my career but my family's life?' Mahone answered as hotly as Michael had.

'Still, we could...'

Alex laughed bitterly. 'WE? There is no we, boy.'

Michael continued steadily. '... help you and your family. Our father worked for years against The Company, gathering proof, he could find a way to protect your wife and son.' Michael begann pacing. Lincoln would knew how to contact their father.

'Stop it...' Alexander said, sounding tired. Probably the drugs, kicking in.

'Stop what? Stop trying to find a way out of this shit? Do you want to kill more people? Shales, I can understand, better yet I think I would have done the same. But do you really want to kill innocent men? Linc, Sucre, C-Note... Do you think I want more people framed and killed off because of me? Do you think I wanted those animals out?'

Michael felt empty, just thinking about Abruzzi and T-Bag. He leaned his head against the fence, closing his eyes trying to block out the dark thoughts he always started thinking.

A soft shuffle before him. 'No, I don't think you wanted T-Bag out of prison.'

Mahone's voice was near, too personal. He looked up, saw Alex right before him, his fingers stroking Michael's cheek thought the wire mesh, brushing away his angry tears.

'I know you, Michael Scofield...' Alex continued softly. '... from the moment I saw your mug shot.' Amused Micheal squinted at the other man. The corner of his mouth rising oh so slightly.

'What you have done, out of love for your brother. That piece of shit just knew too much, am I right?'

Michael, still staring into Alex' eyes, nodded slowly. 'He found out. Wanted to rape Bob... the guard... he found the hole in our cell. He... T-Bag killed him... I couldn't... and the kid.. asked me for help...' Michael broke down completely. Within a second he sat sobbing loudly, a hand pressed to his mouth trying to muffle the desperate cries. For months he hadn't allowed himself to mourn for his wrong decisions.

Alex watched him, feeling quite helpless. He had felt this helplessness as soon as he had killed Shales. Not being able to control your feelings, thoughts... being all alone and not trusting anyone with your secret. Suddenly, his stature tightened. Maybe this was the turning point. Not just confession, but trying to undo the wrong things he had done.

'Let me out.' he said, his voice steeled and composed.

Michael did, his trembling hand reaching up, turning the knob. The door opened. Mahone's arms wraped around his shoulders, pulling him up. Blue/green eyes stared into his.

'Send the doctor away.' Mahone demanded.

'What?' asked Michael, clearly confused.

'I don't share.' Alex said.

'Oh.'

Michael admitted that he had noticed the Agents features. First of all his brain, working so alike his own. The first one, except Haywire who could read the tattoo so easily. Alex' eyes burning into his own. Blushing, Michael found himself nodding. He scrubbed his face with his left hand, feeling somewhat lighter. Well, having someone to confess to, who understood him better than anyone else could do this to a man.

'Wait.'

He turned and left Alex standing there, searched for the woman who had given him hope in Fox River. He had used her. He still fretted about the fact that he had deliberatly used her feelings for his plan.

When Michael found Sara, she sat in Alex' car, trying to start it.

'Come on, Michael.' she yelled as she spotted him and the engine roared to life.

How to break to her that he would rather have Alex at his side? The man who had just tried to kill them both. But also the man who understood him like no other. He had imagined a life together with Sara, at the beach in some South American country, but all plans involving her had changed after just 5 minutes talking to Alexander Mahone.

'I'm sorry, Sara, but things changed.'

'What 'things'? Come on Michael, get into the car!'

'I'm sorry, please leave without me. I can't take you with me.' Sara looked at him. 'What do you mean, Michael? After all I've been through?' her voice rose steadily.

'It's for the better, Sara.' he said and turned his back to her. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. 'Fuck you Michael Scofield!' she screamed an hit the gas pedal.

As he watched the car becoming smaller and smaller on the dusty road, he felt Alex' hands on his shoulder.

'Thank you.' he just said, squeezed Michaels shoulder and strolled over to the other car.

They both had made their choices.

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
